Recently, display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been used in various technical fields. A technology of providing a memory in each pixel of the display devices for gradation display processing has been disclosed.
Several display devices comprise not only a display function, but also a short-range wireless communication function. An example of a communication protocol for the short-range wireless communication is Near Field Communication (NFC). Antenna devices configured to transmit and receive information by using, for example, the NFC function and mounted on small communication devices such as mobile telephones are well known.